Axelle Dufort
Axelle Dufort is the second oldest of Dufort triplets, also notably the most effervescent and bubbly of the three. Physical Characteristics The 10 years-old Axelle has big, indigo eyes, complimented by her long, thick eyelashes. Her face is almond-shaped, with a slightly pointed nose and thin, rosy lips. Her hair is rather long, nearly reaching the back of her knees. Its colour is black. Though when she grows older her hair changes its colour to golden blonde, and her irises turn crimson. Her build is rather slim, even though it is still rather proporsional, for her age. Her complexion is rather pale, with a few scars here and there, the most visible scar is on her left arm, from slightly above her wrist until a few centimeters above her elbow. According to her, that scar has been there for years. She also has a diamond-shaped birthmark on her inner left thigh. Axelle is ambidextrous. She can do her job equally well with either hands. Her voice range is soprano. Axelle likes to wear feminine types of clothings, like dresses, short skirts, and such. She is rarely seen using jumpers and pants, and instead she would wear dresses, or sweaters if needed. In her mutant form her hair appears to be shortened, its colour also turning nearly-albugineous. She is also often seen wearing a short, strapless dress in either nigrine or niveous. Her countenance would also be very stolid, in contrast to her usual effervescent one. Personality Snapshot Axelle has been a cheerful girl since she was little. She often doesn't think of what she utters, often getting into trouble by what she said—most cases is because she mocks or insults the other individual or group verbally. She is very valorous in battles despite her feminine and petite figure, most likely of her prodigal self. Axelle also refers to herself in third-person at times, but not often enough to be called a habit. This is often seen when she is angered, happy, or just very emotional in general. The most prominent personality trait of hers is her cheery, a bit airheaded nature, showing her childlike antics at times and her gluttonous nature. Her best qualities is that she is very good at giving support, especially to the other mutants, but of course, she is best in supporting her siblings. Her worst qualities, though, is her hatred towards her foes, making her turn merciless and very antagonistic towards them—often not even thinking of what insults she would throw at them. Her gluttonous nature is shown when she is often seen munching on snacks or sweets, even in battles, causing her to have a soft spot for sweets and the likes. She also likes fluffy and cute things, often cuddling Angelique—because her other siblings aren't as cute as her twin, as she often says. She also has a rather twisted point of view, often calling what most peoples would call disgusting as cute, and vice versa. Example; she once saw a small human girl, which she crushed because she said that the girl was disgusting. Also her tortuous mind is proven by how she is very sweet and caring a second, to ruthless and sadistic the other. And also despite her young self, she is a very dangerous killer. When she is only halfway into her mutant form, she notably grows even more violent and slightly less childlike, even though this side is rarely shown, as she prefers to go all the way when she does. In her complete mutant form, her personality changes drastically. Her childlike behaviour is replaced with a cold, yet calm and collected one, in which she would massacre without saying a single word, where in her normal form she would've babbled on and on. Her gluttonic nature changes from sweets to flesh, and she won't hesitate to commit cannibalism if her energy is already drained. Her sadistic behaviour also increases, to the point which she wouldn't hesitate to gouge out another's eyes or scatter their intestines everywhere. Abilities Phobia-Initiated Ability Manipulation The user can gain abilities that are related to a target's fears. The shift may just be aesthetic or the user will gain all the powers and the form of the feared being/object. Examples : * Achluophobia - Darkness Mimicry/Light Absorption * Acrophobia - Flight/Gravity Negation * Agoraphobia - Binding * Agrizoophobia/Zoophobia - Animal Imitation/Animal Morphing * Ailurophobia - Feline Physiology * Arachnophobia - Arachnid Physiology * Bovinophobia - Bovine Physiology * Chiroptophobia - Bat Physiology * Cynophobia - Canine Physiology * Entomophobia - Insect Physiology * Equinophobia - Equid Physiology * Herpetophobia - Snake Physiology, Amphibian Physiology * Ichthyophobia - Fish Physiology * Murophobia - Rodent Physiology * Ornithophobia - Avian Physiology * Androphobia/Gynophobia - Gender Transformation * Aquaphobia - Water Generation/Water Mimicry * Astraphobia - Lightning Bolt Projection * Bulimia Nervosa - Fat Manipulation/Fat Absorption/Gluttony Inducement * Chaetophobia – Hair Manipulation * Coulrophobia - Clown Physiology * Heliophobia – Solar Manipulation * Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia - Duplication/Mathematics Manipulation/Demonic Physiology * Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia - Projected Thermography * Mysophobia - Disease Generation * Necrophobia - Death Inducement * Nihilophobia - Nothingness Manipulation * Nyctophobia - Shadow Mimicry/Shadow Generation * Ombrophobia - Rain Inducement * Phonophobia - Sonic Scream/Audible Inundation * Pyrophobia - Fire Mimicry/Fire Generation/Combustion Inducement * Sophophobia - Knowledge Projection * Theophobia - Transcendent Physiology * Trypanophobia - Needle Projection Variations : * Illusion Manipulation - some users cause only illusionary effects, but they might learn to create illusions affecting larger areas. * Nemesis Form - to assume the shape/form of other's fears. * Summoning - some users may be able to summon the most feared beings. Power Immunity The ability to be immune to certain or all powers and their effects. User is immune to all or certain supernatural powers and effects, like certain animals are immune to scorpion poison. This gives the user an advantage in certain situations. Applications : * Causality Immunity * Curse Immunity * Erasure Immunity * Fate Immunity * Life Resilience * Limitation Transcendence * Negation Immunity * Power Absorption Immunity * Possession Immunity * Power Mimicry Immunity * Semi-Immortality * Soul Anchoring Spatial Manipulation User can warp, bend, flip, crush, control and otherwise manipulate physical aspects of space within an area of ones choosing, including an area and whatever is inside of that area. They are able to trap subjects or objects in space and push that space, throwing subject and object away from them or to create wormholes, paradoxes, and other strange events by warping spatial areas and twisting them around. Since space is permeated by 26.8% dark matter and 68.3% dark energy, one can also take advantage of this composition to control electromagnetism and gravity via distortions. By distorting space and gravity, one can distort the flow of time, which is known as the space-time curvature. Applications * Conscious Spatial Awareness * Dimensional Awareness * Dimensional Link * Dimensional Manipulation * Dimensional Travel * Matter Substitution * Portal Creation * Dimensional Storage * Door Projection * Infinite Supply by drawing from somewhere else * Distance Manipulation * Floortilting * Inverted Dimension * Space Depletion * Space Generation * Spatial Duplication * Spatial Flight * Teleportation * Compress space into a single point, creating a singularity that can destroy anything in it * Cause a loop in space so that the "edges" of affected area aren't connected to the space outside but loop to the * other side of the affected area * Distort space by increasing/decreasing density of the area to accelerate, decelerate or even halt time * Spin a area around and cause Vertigo * Spatial Attacks * Spatial Constructs * Spatial Displacement * Spatial Duplication * Spatial Infusion * Subspace Travel by shifting between different spaces * Summoning Techniques * Amalgamation * Pocket Dimension Creation * Spatial Crush * Spatial Distortion * Spatial Rift * Spatial Slicing * Spatial Tuning * Spatiokinetic Combat * Warp Bubble Space-Time Manipulation. (Combined with Angelique's) The user is able to manipulate, distort or bend the space-time continuum, also known as the four-dimensional space. Based on the general relativity, "manipulation of space" is synonymous with "manipulation of time", due to space and time exist as a single continuum, so being able to manipulate either one essentially allows the user to distort the other. Applications * Chronolock * Space-Time Distortion * Spatial Manipulation * Subspace Travel * Time Manipulation Techniques * Alternate Timeline Creation * Banishment * Gravitational Singularity Generation * Space-Time Distortion * Space-Time Slicing * Spatial Attacks * Spatial Mimicry * Summoning * Temporal Healing Weaknesses * Users of Apathy, Fear Masking or Fearlessness are immune or highly resistant. * Need to know about the persons' fears in order to make this power work. * May be blocked by space-based defenses. The chances of this being done decreases in a considerable amount when she is in her mutant form. * Cannot change the location at such a speed that it would resemble teleporting. Though in her mutant form, the time this would take decreases by half. * May only be able to displace a limited amount of space a time. In Axelle's case, the range is three until five feets around her, and up to ten feet when she is in her mutant form. * Spatial Manipulation cannot affect users of Spatiolock, Chronolock or Omnilock. * Space-Time Manipulation cannot affect users of Omnilock. * Limited to manipulating the space-time around the user instead of a universal scale. * Cleithrophobia or Cleisiophobia- Fear of being locked in an enclosed place. * Herpetophobia- Fear of reptiles or creepy, crawly things. This limitation is removed completely when she is in her mutant form. * Monophobia, fear of being alone. This limitation is removed completely when she is in her mutant form. * Phasmophobia, fear of ghosts. This limitation is removed almost completely when she is in her mutant form. * Axelle has asthma. * Even though she is very powerful in general, she is easily distracted—by sweets, or cute things. This limitation is removed completely when she is in her mutant form. * As powerful as her mutant form might be, she cannot invoke that form too often. The duration for each transformation is limited to only for half an hour before she would be forced to go back to her normal form, and possibly fall from exhaustion afterwards because it spends too much of her energy. Quotes *“I don't see why I should introduce myself because you're going to die, anyway. But it's Axelle.” * (Referring to her siblings) “Noo! A-Axelle will crush you if you hurt them!” * To Exousires members — “Why, you ask? Because Axelle hates you! We had to lose our parents because of your kind!” Dufort Triplets